


fmkn：Bonnie Butterfly

by dadadalada



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadadalada/pseuds/dadadalada
Summary: ABO / R18 / 20170913





	fmkn：Bonnie Butterfly

　　昏暗的室內塞滿了令人窒息的訊息素。

　　然而比視覺先一步進入感官的，卻是比那片昏暗還要更鮮明的聲響。

　肉體交合的撞擊聲、性器抽送的溼黏水聲，然後是此起彼落的喘息──在那之後映入眼簾的，則是交織淫靡而恍惚的各種痴態，對他來說，就像是一幕正發生在眼前的地獄圖。

　　有個誰察覺了站在出入口的他，推開壓在身上的軀體，還沾著精液的手撫上他的臉，另外一側的誰將他推入那片由慾望構成的世界──濃烈的訊息素自四面八方湧來，在將要被淹沒的前一刻，他推開了周身纏上來的肉塊，狼狽地逃出那片暈眩。

　　走道外依然是嘈雜的樂聲與談笑，他見不著光，腳步踉蹌地躲進廁所，咬著牙套弄完全勃起的性器，在射出精液的下一刻，趴在面前的馬桶哭著將胃裡所有的東西都吐了出來。

－

　　風磨くん變得討厭Ω了。勝利說不出詳細的時間點，更無法點出確切原因，但就是從某一天起明顯地察覺，他那有些彆扭但是相當溫柔的團員，毫無預警地成了完全無法接近Ω的狀態。

　　大概是成年沒多久之後開始的？

　　有一回年下三人在主角們尚未進現場前討論起了這件事情，マリウス歪著頭問，成為大人就會這樣嗎？他和松島搖搖頭，卻只看見了マリウス低下頭安安靜靜地說，這樣的話，健人くん就太可憐了……。

　　「可是，總覺得風磨くん不像是這種人。」

　　另外兩人也默默應了聲單音作為肯定。只是不管是誰，都能明顯地感覺到，這兩年本來就稱不上感情好的那兩個人，近來關係不但沒有改善，甚至邁向了惡化的程度。

　　「早安。」

　　隨著開門聲一起竄入室內的是三人都相當熟悉的甜味。中島摘下帽子和眼鏡，藏在那之下的臉色蒼白，雙頰與唇色卻浮起一層不自然的紅。他的腳步虛浮，連向大家打招呼的聲音都沙啞而微弱，在放下包包和手上的東西後，便沉默地抓著大衣縮到沙發角落。

　　仍坐在原處的三人對看一眼後紛紛站起身，勝利和マリウス往反方向的化妝台走去，真正往中島靠近的則只有松島。畢竟在這種情況下，即使靠近也不會對中島造成負擔的，就只剩下β了。マリウス抓著勝利的衣角，盯著在沙發上縮得小小的兄長。

　　「吃藥了嗎？」松島抽起凌亂蓋在上頭的大衣，改用休息室裡的薄毯將中島重新包了起來。

　　只露出一對紅眼睛的中島從毯子裡發出模糊不清的悶聲，甚至沒有辦法被分辨是否為回應。松島見狀只是再拿了瓶水，扭開瓶蓋蹲到對方面前遞出，那對始終垂下的眼才終於對上了他。

　　「在車上打了一針。」中島接過水喝了幾口，冰冷的溫度似乎稍稍緩了此刻的不適，在將水還給松島時苦笑起來，「本來想請經紀人把休息室分開的，沒想到都有人用了。抱歉……。」  
　　「沒事。」松島搖搖頭，「這樣也好，至少還有我們可以照顧你。」

　　「早。」

　　再次推開門的人是風磨。帽子壓得低低的，藏在眼鏡與瀏海之後的神情稱不上愉快，聲音也帶著還沒睡醒的疲倦感，在進入休息室的瞬間就停下腳步，好像察覺了什麼，一下子就看到了角落的中島和松島，隨後便皺起眉頭，草草放下東西就丟下一句「開始前回來」便出了休息室，轉瞬間消失在眾人的視線之中。

　　中島抽走了松島手裡的大衣，連同薄毯將自己裹得更緊，細微得幾乎要消失的聲音道著歉，松島搖搖頭給了兄長一個擁抱，從旁邊抓來一顆抱枕，「體力也會影響藥效的，先睡一下吧。」

　　好像在哄小孩子一樣。隔著一段距離沉默看著一切發生的勝利想。而躺在沙發上的中島像要把自己藏起來一般，緊緊抓著大衣與薄毯的兩端，背對著他們，往沙發椅背的方向，再一次將自己縮得小小的，隨後便失去了動靜。

　　他嘆了口氣，抽了張面紙給身邊掉著淚的弟弟，「為什麼是你哭啊。」  
　　「因為健人くん不哭嘛。」就算身高早就超過他一大段，就算連力氣都已經大到能夠把他整個人抱起來。那個孩子卻依然殘留著軟軟的聲調，在有些委屈的語氣中，再一次滾落眼淚。

－

　　如果知道中島也在的話，他就不會去了。風磨看著玄關那雙眼熟的靴子，有些煩躁地撓撓髮，一瞬間覺得頭痛了起來。今天的工作結束得太晚，經紀人便直接送他到事務所準備的地方過夜，只是沒想到……，怪不得剛剛問有沒有其他人在的時候被含糊帶過。

　　他慢吞吞脫著鞋子，想著等會兒該怎麼辦才好。現在已經太晚了，雖然不是不能直接攔輛計程車找商務旅館過夜，但也實在沒必要這般大費周章。 

　　說起來，最後一次和那個人獨處是什麼時候，連他自己都忘了。即使曾經在什麼都不懂的年紀裡親近過，也都已經是過去式；或許早在十歲那年的第二性徵檢查起，就注定了他們現在的距離。

　　雖然不願意這麼想，但若是讓他形容，那僅能稱為一場分級大會。

　　那時的他拿到了寫著β的判斷結果，沒有看懂雙親鬆了一口氣的神情背後所代表的意義；然而隨著歲月更迭，就算不願意也會有無數訊息與資訊闖進他的世界──學校的課程、同儕間的討論，甚至是新聞報導，後來的日子裡他終於明白當年那張紙所象徵的意義，明白了雙親的態度。

　　進事務所沒多久後，他有了團員。和中島一起。

　　對那時候的他來說，中島是獨一無二的存在。纖細的四肢、漂亮的臉蛋、中性的氣質，以及對誰都毫不吝於展露的溫柔笑靨──在那片充滿男孩子的世界裡，只有中島一個人閃閃發著光。那時的他甚至沒有餘裕多想他們之間到底該是什麼模樣，只是拚了命地想要保護那個人，想要緊緊抓住這般理所當然站在身邊的關係。

　　宣布組團之後，他們被帶進了小房間。三個孩子坐在一起，大人們臉色凝重地對他們說，只有一點要注意。那時候他沒有注意到中島蒼白的臉色，帶著被肯定的喜悅與另外一名男孩笑鬧──下一刻，他們就都失去了聲音。

　　「健人是Ω。」大人們顯然早料到了他們的反應，只是淡淡地續道，「以後你們可能會很常被分配在一起，甚至是地方公演會需要一起住；如果……發生了什麼難以控制的事情，一定要先找經紀人。」

　　有些事情，不是你們自己可以解決的。

　　大人們低沉的聲音靜靜地敲在心上。他卻只是下意識抓住了中島的手。  
　　沒關係的。我會保護你的。健人くん什麼都不需要擔心。

　　到底又是哪裡沒關係呢？現在想起來，風磨只想笑當時的自己，明明什麼都不懂卻說出了這麼不負責任的話。

　　他們被一口氣往前推，站到了舞台的前方，有了自己的歌，被越來越多人認識；最初在一起的夥伴離開了，加入了其他的人們，大家被重新叮嚀了相同的事情，中島似乎也不再像最初那麼坐立難安。他們之間和過去依然沒有什麼改變，一起練習一起討論，遠征的時候老是被分配在同個房間，站在對稱的位置被當成雙胞胎，在舞台上偷偷地相視而笑。

　　不過就是Ω嘛。他還是他，中島還是中島。

　　而這樣天真的想法只維持到了後來的地方公演。

　　那晚他洗澡出來時中島已經睡了。面著牆背對著他，用被子把自己全身都包裹起來，只有頭頂一小部分的黑髮自邊緣露出，散在白色的枕上格外醒目。他首先察覺到異常的是味道。不明的甜味混在空氣中，越往床鋪靠近就越發明顯，而身體似乎還帶著方才沐浴後的熱，悶得腦袋暈乎乎的。

　　中島似乎還沒有睡著，仔細一瞧便能發現被窩下不明顯的顫抖。

　　他想要問問對方怎麼了，只是在要繼續靠近的瞬間率先被尖銳的喝止聲擋住腳步──

　　「不要靠近我！」  
　　「咦？」他從來沒有聽過性情溫和的中島用如此嚴厲的語氣說話，一時之間愣在原地動彈不得，只怯生生地問：「身體不舒服嗎？」  
　　「不要靠近我……！」

　　中島幾乎是哭著喊出這句話。空氣中的甜香越來越濃烈，他下意識退了幾步，卻仍難以抗拒自體內湧出的暈眩感與燥熱。

　　「有什麼我能幫你嗎？要喝水嗎？我去找經紀人？」  
　　「沒有！」中島的吼聲有些嘶啞。明顯的拒絕裡只餘下冷漠：「沒有……，我的發情期來了……。」  
　　「那……。」  
　　「算我求你，讓我一個人獨處好嗎？」

　　那些掙扎似的吼聲最後都成了支離破碎的哭音，床上縮成一團的白色隆起越來越小，顫抖的幅度卻越來越明顯。他好想要上前緊緊抱住對方，像以前一樣自信滿滿地說只要我們一起就沒有問題，甚至只要拉住那雙白皙的手，就能看見那個人猶如盛開的花海般燦爛而美麗的笑容。

　　最後的最後，卻只有中島失去了溫度的聲音撕裂一切。

　　「你是β，救不了我的。」

　　原來，大人們說的話都是真的。

　　他坐在門外的走廊上，摀住臉無聲地哭了起來。

－

　　後來的中島把發情期抑制得很好，風磨再也沒有看過對方像那晚般失控的模樣，但他們卻也回不去最初的親暱。被拒絕的打擊、對自己身為β的無力，甚至是那時隱約要被訊息素所淹沒的危機感──一切的一切都令他再也無法接近對方，連當時的氣味都甜美得都令他想轉身逃開。

　　漆黑的走廊裡只有盡頭那扇門縫下透出的光源引導方向。緊閉的門扉猶如當年中島對他的抗拒。

　　無論如何，唯一可以確定的是，中島現在的狀況非常糟糕。即使站在門外也能聞到記憶中的甜香，他甚至不敢想像室內該是怎樣的慘狀。風磨想起前天看見的中島和近來的行程，那人大概真的是被逼到盡頭了才會將這般狼狽的面貌暴露，但無論如何，也比躲在外面安全得多。

　　就算他是β，太濃的訊息素還是會有影響的……。從進門起就不斷湧現的回憶，現在更是因為越發濃烈的訊息素而鮮明地浮現腦海。

　　沒問題的。不過就是一晚。  
　　然而打開門的瞬間，他就後悔了。

　　強烈的甜香迎面撲來，他猶如被直接扔進了糖漿池，渾身纏上了濃厚黏稠的蜂蜜，誘人的芳香強硬地滲透所有知覺，即使掙扎也只有越陷越深。

　　「……菊池？」

　　聲音是從眼前的一團白色隆起中傳出來的。中島整個人裹在被子裡，另一端的沙發上還能看見被隨手扔在上頭的包包，裡面的東西大概是隨著扔下的動作散出，掉在邊緣的則是還沒有拆開的針筒。如果連打針的餘裕都沒有的話，大概也沒有接到他要來的聯絡吧。

　　他想至少得讓對方用上藥，不然連他自己都沒有辦法好好度過這晚。風磨從對方的包裡拿起針筒，被團裡的中島看不見他，只是支離破碎地呢喃著不成句的單字。回去。不要管我。不要靠近。快離開──那晚的景象再一次於眼前上演，以為早已能夠冷淡處理的他卻越發惱火。

　　那年的中島用β的理由拒絕他的靠近，數年後的未來卻能夠允許同樣是β的松島留在身邊擁抱，而他連靠近的權力也沒有。

　　那一個晚上之後他從名字喊成了姓，中島眨著一對發紅的兔子眼愣了半响，一如往常地笑著說早；成年之後的某一天連他也從風磨成了菊池，帶著詫異的明信片如雪片般湧進廣播，而中島滿臉平靜地笑著說，風磨長大了，不能這樣喊了。那瞬間想起當年那扇緊閉的門的他甚至覺得一切都諷刺得好笑。畫地自限的人是他，停滯不前的也是他。

　　佔據了所有知覺的甜香彷彿連β的理智都能輕易消磨。  
　　一切都只是一瞬間的事情。

　　幾乎要令人窒息的室內出現了另外一股氣味。

　　中島從被團中探出臉，因為方向相反的緣故只得轉過臉看他，被汗水沾溼的髮貼在泛紅的肌膚上，一對盈滿水氣的眼睜得圓圓的，曾經滿是抗拒的唇此刻連隻字片語都道不出聲。

　　風磨手裡抓著針筒，走到了中島面前。他俯視著對方訝異的神情，竟覺得這樣失了冷靜的中島多了幾分可愛──下一刻，那人瞇起了眼，伸手將他往床上一拉，風磨沒來得及反應，反被騎到了身上。 

　　「這個角度好多了。」中島舔著有些乾燥的唇，整個人的氛圍驟變。本來的濃稠甜香不知為何成了非常舒服的香氣，混進了另外一股陌生的氣味包著彼此。那人的神色不再像方才那般痛苦，熾熱的眼神將他從上到下打量了一番，最後卻是粗暴地抓起衣領，「你不是β。」  
　　「啊？」這話倒是讓他懵了。「你在說、……喂！」  
　　「你沒有這麼笨。」中島捧住了他的臉，幾乎整個人貼了上來。隔著衣服便能感覺到對方高得異常的體溫，連吐在臉上的呼吸都比想像中來得熱燙。「房間裡的訊息素，有一半都是你的。」

　　β是不會這樣的。

　　中島的話落在了唇上。他連思考的餘裕也沒有。那雙扯住衣領的手環上他，風磨下意識壓住了對方的後腦，溼熱的舌尖與他的交纏在一起，空氣中的甜香開始變化著，滲進了一股熟悉的氣味，在他們的吻之間不斷混合重組，卻以更令人暈眩的樣貌塞滿世界。

　　和中島的吻非常舒服。燙人的高溫幾乎要將思緒都盡數融化，那些壓不住的熱正透過彼此每一個動作傳遞，腦子裡好像被按下了什麼開關，一直以來的焦躁不耐甚至是苦痛都化作一種近乎失控的本能──中島被他反壓在身下，溼潤的雙眼都發著紅，在他離開的下一刻又再度往衣領扯。

　　風磨感覺對方的腿主動夾住了他的腰，將本來就有了生理反應的下身緊緊相貼；他皺起眉，被對方捧住雙頰，鮮紅的舌尖挑釁似地舔著他的唇，中島那被他咬得紅腫的唇拉起漂亮的弧度，艷麗而虛幻。

　　「上我。」中島抓住了他的手，從前總是覺得像小動物的前齒咬著他的指尖，泛著熱的舌尖舔過指腹──在這之前，風磨從來不知道僅僅是這樣的小動作也足以令人興奮。「菊池、」

　　你不會不行了吧？

－

　　「嗯……。」

　　中島雙手攀住他的後頸，埋在肩窩裡發出微弱的呻吟。風磨托住那對渾圓的雙丘，修長的手指正緩慢地旋入其中，帶起溼黏的水聲，在過分靠近的距離中感覺對方挺起的性器摩擦著他的腹部。

　　好厲害。真的是溼的。

　　風磨沒有過與男性的經驗，只是無論是六年的男校生活或者充滿同性的工作環境，混在男人堆裡久了總是會有提到的機會──但顯然都不適用在Ω身上。

　　他將手指推到底，聽見了肩上那一聲近乎哭泣的悲鳴。兩指、三指，窄小的入口被緩緩撐開，溼熱的甬道緊緊地纏住他，中島顫抖著肩，有些不滿地扭著腰，嚷嚷著說，快點。

　　嘖。

　　很多時候風磨都覺得自己從未懂過中島。從他們還是會被當作雙子的孩提時代就這麼想過。譬如明明才差了一歲，卻老是對他擺出兄長的樣子；明明就是愛撒嬌的性格，某些時候要對他好卻又不老實接受；又或者明明他就站在身邊，卻不願意對他伸出手。

　　到最後，就連他的名字都不願意喊了。

　　在他抽出手指之際那人溢出了一聲甜膩的悶響。風磨將自己的抵在入口，那早已脹大到疼痛程度的性器，此刻看起來一點也不是能夠普通地進入的尺寸──沒有來得及猶豫，中島已經先一步自行落下了身子，傘狀的前端開始沒入深處，隨著對方的節奏逐漸被溼熱的軟肉緊緊包覆。

　　稍稍偏過頭便看見了對方張口努力吸著氣的模樣，浮起微紅的臉頰與鼻尖看起來可憐兮兮的。他開始以為對方是否連落在自己身上的吐息都是訊息素，甜香纏在他們之間，將他僅存的思考能力絞碎。

　　「不是要快點嗎？」

　　他咬著中島的耳殼，親暱地吻著那片細緻的肌膚，在那人縮起肩的瞬間雙手扣住了腰際，一個使力便一鼓作氣壓到底──中島連發出聲音都來不及，掉了滿臉的淚。

　　而風磨低下頭看見了對方射在自己腹上的精液。好可愛。他咬著那人的喉結笑了起來。

　　姓也好，名也好，拒絕也好，討厭也好。  
　　那就把你逼到願意對我伸出手就好了。

 

　　「啊、啊、啊啊……。」

　　中島整個人伏在床面，只有下半身被半強制地向上托起，窄小的入口仍不斷承受激烈抽送的動作，每一次抽出的瞬間都能看見紅腫的穴口裡粉紅色的嫩肉，殘留在深處的精液在擠入的同時順著白皙的大腿內側落下，混著體內溼黏的體液，將腿間的床單弄得一塌糊塗。

　　「沒……已經、沒有了……。」

　　中島靠在枕上的臉回頭看向他，支離破碎的單字勉強組織成了句子，風磨有些惡意地伏下身，卻因此換來一聲更為軟黏的喘息。他並不討厭這樣的中島，彷彿每一吋肌膚每一個吐息都帶著美味的甜香，他舔著那人發紅的後頸，以牙齒輕咬著那片平時藏在髮梢下的白皙表面。

　　腦海裡好像有個聲音正催促他張口咬下。像獸一樣。

　　「嗚、……啊、」中島根本沒有餘裕注意他的動作，只是哭著重複和方才相去不遠的單字；沒有了。射不出來了。要死了。太多了。那對滿是淚水的雙目徬徨了一會兒，在突然有了焦距的瞬間，只是軟軟地喊：「風磨、……。」

　　「唔……。」

　　他再一次重重地搗入，在射精的瞬間，中島也在腿間的小水窪落下了透明的液體。

－

　　再睜眼已是天明。

　　中島稍稍動了下身子，雖然到處都泛著痠疼，卻也久違地覺得從裡到外都有著說不出的清爽。床單好像已經換過了，身上的衣服也是新的。他望向陽台，是他的相方安安靜靜站在那兒，指間夾著點起的煙正扶在欄杆上。

　　在起身的瞬間對方也正好轉過身來，手裡似乎拿著張紙，對上他的視線便急忙捻熄了菸進房。

　　「中島？還好嗎？」

　　床邊放了瓶水，那人像早料到了他即使張口也發不出聲，只是將瓶蓋轉開放到手上，待他喝了幾口才又放回一邊，並將枕頭立起讓他靠上。

　　中島看見了被丟在床邊的紙，上頭還印著醫院的名字。風磨順著他的視線望去，便將紙放到了他的手中。中島也沒看，只是抬起臉盯著對方；他不是猜不到那張紙究竟代表什麼，但就是想聽對方親口說。

　　而風磨只是輕輕地嘆了口氣。昨夜凌亂地混在一起的氣味已經幾乎消失不見了。他的甜味也好，風磨那沉著的氣味也好，取而代之的是對方身上隱約的菸味。中島並不抽菸，那樣的氣味對他來說有些陌生，卻又帶著說不出的心安。

　　「我剛剛……嗯，就是你睡著的時候。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「去了趟醫院。」風磨的聲音低低的，在此刻成了一段非常舒服的聲調，「查了小時候的報告，重新抽血檢查。」  
　　「嗯。」

　　風磨每一句話都說得慢慢的，和平時流利而詞彙豐富的說話方式不太一樣，好像在思考，又好像有些猶豫，一字一句都盯著他的眼睛說，彷彿在等待他的回應；而他只是聽，安安靜靜地應著單音作為回應。

　　中島想，他們大概已經很久沒有過這般平靜的對話了。沒有好好地看著對方的眼睛說話，也沒有如此安穩的氛圍。原來就算是現在，風磨看著他的眼神還是像小時候一樣溫柔，像他記憶中的少年一樣乾淨而直率，好像還能夠牽起彼此的手，無所畏懼地說，沒問題的。

　　他從來沒有對他那太過溫柔的弟弟說過，其實他很喜歡那一句話。中島相信命運，但更相信自己親手開拓的道路，創造命運的路上並不是永遠都安穩，而在每一個動搖的時刻，只要有那個孩子的一句肯定，他便能披荊斬棘繼續走。

　　可是在真正說出口之前，他就先一步將孩子推離了自己的世界。

　　「報告錯了。」記憶裡的孩子眨了眨眼，轉瞬成了眼前的男人。「我是……α。」  
　　「這樣啊。」

　　中島卻有點想笑。如果當初沒有推開對方，是不是他們就不必繞這麼大圈的遠路。可是那時候的風磨根本就還沒有分化，無論如何也不是能夠承受這一切的狀態。

　　「在那之後……你都沒有遇過Ω嗎？」  
　　「……我不碰Ω的。」風磨頓了會兒，只是垂下了眼。「我救不了他。」

　　那個被他親手放開的孩子長成了比他還要大的青年，會像個大人一樣沉默地抽著菸，在昨晚笑著將他弄得亂七八糟，此刻卻像無助的小娃娃。他想，他的小少年就是太過溫柔了。溫柔得太過柔軟，只消他的一刀便足以全然粉碎。

　　「交往過的，不是α就是β。只要知道是Ω，我就不會碰了。」中島落入了對方仍帶著菸味的擁抱。那人冰冷的指尖輕輕擦過他的後頸，引來他細微的顫抖。「中島……。」  
　　「風磨。」中島能感覺環抱住自己的對方震了一下。他將彼此推開，伸手捧住了對方的臉拉起笑，「不要以為上了床就沒事了。也不要想標記我。」

　　「想要的話，就好好抓住我。」

　　有那麼片刻都是沉默。這不是試探，也並非拒絕，他只是不願意這般輕率地被他人掌控。

　　那人卻笑了起來。

　　「我知道了。」正輕輕摸著他的髮的手箝住後頸，像拎起一頭小貓。「那我就緊緊地抓住你。」

　　讓你求我標記你。讓你牽住我伸出的手。風磨親吻他的頸側，在不留下痕跡的最大限度內咬著那片開始發紅的肌膚。我的Ω只要有你就夠了。風磨說，我已經不是當初那個什麼都無法給你的孩子了。

　　中島被牢牢抱進了對方懷裡。環在腰上的手臂將他緊緊地圈住。靠在肩上的那人嘆息似地說，所以，不要再推開我了。

　　這個孩子實在是太狡猾了。中島吸了吸鼻子，本來只是不甘處於劣勢的倔強被一口氣壓了下來。他們一起走過了太長的時間，那麼相似又相異，即使走到了這裡，依然比誰都更明白收起他的爪牙的方式。

　　那麼多年，也夠了。  
　　中島只好忿忿地咬了那人白皙的肩一口。

 

Fin.


End file.
